cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Tracy Middendorf
Tracy Middendorf (1970 - ) Film Deaths *''Wes Craven's New Nightmare (1994)'' [Julie]: Slashed by the unseen Robert Englund as he drags her up the wall, then has her neck snapped when Robert forces her against the ceiling, while Miko Hughes looks on in horror. (Thanks to Germboygel, James, Neil, and PortsGuy) TV Deaths *''Ed McBain's 87th Precinct: Lightning (1995)'' [Dorothy]: Neck snapped (off-screen) by Steven Flynn; her body is shown afterwards suspended from a fence. (Thanks to Fred) *''Perversions of Science: Panic (1997)'' [Cheerleader]: Bludgeoned to death by Jamie Kennedy and Jason Lee, when they reveal themselves as real aliens and kill everyone at the Halloween party. (Thanks to Neil) *''Angel: City of... (1999)'' [Tina]: Bitten on the throat and drained of blood by Vyto Ruginis; her body is shown again afterwards when David Boreanaz discovers her. (Thanks to Neil) *''24: Day 2: 11:00 AM - 12:00 PM (2002)'' [Carla Matheson]: Killed (off-screen) by Billy Burke; the scene ends with her opening the door and seeing him there. Her body is shown in the trunk of a car in the subsequent episode Day 2: 2:00 PM - 3:00 PM. (Thanks to PortsGuy and Neil) *''Cold Case: Maternal Instincts (2003)'' [Rebecca Morgan a.k.a. Linda Frandsen]: Stabbed to death by Michael Nouri when she refuses to leave with him; her body is shown at the beginning of the episode, and the murder is shown in flashback later on. She appears at the end of the episode as a ghost/figment of Kathryn Morris' imagination after her murder is solved. *''Without a Trace: The Thing with Feathers (2006)'' [Audrey West]: Although she is still alive at the end of the episode, she is suffering from a terminal brain tumor; she has not appeared or been mentioned in subsequent episodes, but has undoubtedly died since this episode. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''Lost: Through the Looking Glass (2007)'' [Bonnie]: Shot, along with Lana Parrilla, by Andrew Divoff; she dies shortly after revealing the code to Dominic Monaghan. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''Boardwalk Empire: The Pony (2012)'' [Babette]: Killed in an explosion (off-screen) when her club is bombed by Bobby Cannavale's men. Gallery Tracy Middendorf * New Nightmare angeltracymiddendorf.jpg|Tracy Middendorf in Angel: City of... Category:Actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1970 Births Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by bombing Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by vampire bite Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by brain damage Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Videos Category:People who died in a Nightmare on Elm Street film Category:Actors who died in Wes Craven movies Category:Actors who died in a Scorsese movie Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:New Line Cinema Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Deaths in the Buffy the Vampire Slayer universe Category:Blondes Category:People who died in a Freddy vs Jason film Category:Horror Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Off-screen deaths Category:People who died in Lostverse Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:House M.D. cast members Category:The X-Files cast members Category:Child Actors Category:People who died in a Cold Case series Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:Characters Killed by Jack Bauer in 24 Category:People who died in Boardwalk Empire series Category:Mission: Impossible Cast Members Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street Cast Members Category:Alias Cast Members Category:The Mentalist Cast Members Category:Cold Case Cast Members Category:Lost cast members Category:24 cast members Category:Criminal Minds Cast Members Category:Touched by an Angel Cast Members Category:Angel Cast Members Category:Flashback death scenes Category:Boardwalk Empire cast members Category:Deaths in 24 Category:Bones Cast Members Category:People murdered by Freddy Krueger Category:Six Feet Under cast members Category:Without A Trace Cast Members Category:The Practice Cast Members Category:MTV Stars Category:Scream Cast Members Category:Ally McBeal cast members Category:Female deaths by broken neck